silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit
is the ninetieth season of Silly Survivor written by Luke. Twists *'Theme:' All-Stars Season *Eras - 42 returning players will be split into seven tribes of six, based on the "era" they first played in. No player has won, no player has played outside of their era. *No Rest - Rather than staying at a campsite, the castaways will be constantly on the move. They are expected to show up at certain locations to partake in challenges and attend Tribal Council. *No Limit - The season will not run on a schedule. It will move at its own pace, allowing for the No Rest and Dungeons twists. This also means that some episodes may not end in eliminations. *Dungeons - While traveling to meeting points, tribes will be able to explore dungeons to find treasures to help survive, as well as artifacts. If two tribes meet, they will partake in a duel, where the winners will obtain all the treasures of the losing tribe. *Artifacts - All artifacts from seasons past are in play. *Bosses - One representative of a tribe would face off against the boss in a one-on-one duel. If the boss is defeated, the tribe will be rewarded with supplies and Immunity in the next challenge. However, if the tribe is defeated, it will labeled a "Defeat", and an impromptu Tribal Council will be activated on the spot. Additionally, if the boss is undefeated, they will prowl the dungeons until a tribe finally defeats them. *Defeat - A defeat in a dungeon merits an instant elimination. *Second Tribe Switch *Post-merge Battle Castaways Bosses Season Summary The Game *''In episode 10, Mario played his Fatality Ring on Umaru, giving her one vote at every Tribal Council she would attend in the future.'' *''In episode 11, Garfunkel used his Double Vote to cast a second vote at Tribal Council.'' *''In episode 13, SpongeBob used his Geass Idol to make Lunt vote for Satania.'' *''In episode 13, Umaru used her Very Amazing Green Onion to block Lucina from voting.'' *''In episode 14, GIR used his Ring of Judgment as a Destruction Ring to cast all votes for him, as well as an additional vote, onto Ryuko.'' *''In episode 16, Lily stole Immunity from Godzilla.'' *''In episode 23, Misaka used her Magic Wand as a Power Ring to cast all votes for Mileena onto Godzilla.'' *''In episode 24, Lucina found Pooky, giving a randomized vote at every upcoming Tribal Council.'' *''In episode 27, Sadako used her Stone Mask to reject Tribal Council.'' Adaptation In August of 2019, a novelization of Eras was published by Luke L, told largely from the perspective of Lily. A music video featuring Lily, Mileena, and Monika dancing to the song Ghost by Mystery skulls was released to advertise the story. Within the first day of publication, Eras received 43 readers. Trivia *This season contains the largest cast from a non-Re Birthday season. *This is the first season to feature episodes without eliminations. *Day 5 is the latest any first elimination has taken place. **Sheen and IA were voted off 6 days after Kano, marking the longest period in between eliminations.